El dilema de la sirena
by Soy Sierra
Summary: Una vez que lo pruebas, no puedes vivir sin él...ese es el sabor de la delicadeza llamada amor.
1. Como una roca frente a una corriente

Disclaimer: Nada del universo de "Mononoke" ni de "Pet shop horrors" me pertenece. No gano dinero con este fic.

A: A modo de señalamiento, si bien no es estrictamente necesario haber leido la saga "Kitsune" para la comprensión del fic, su previa lectura actúa como un valioso complemento. Que lo disfruten!

Se encuentra frente a la arcada de estilo oriental. El barrio es bullicioso, lleno de vida y de transeúntes que van y vienen negociando, adquiriendo productos. Él está inmóvil y algunos compradores apurados lo miran despectivamente, no tanto por su apariencia extravagante y pasada de moda, sino más bien por su estado de inmovilidad ¿Qué derecho tiene él de ser un obstáculo que impide la libre circulación? Como una roca que frena el fluir de una corriente, la marea de gente pasa a su lado pero él no se mueve. No lo hace porque finalmente no tiene que hacerlo. Se ha movido toda su vida, siglos de ir de un lado a otro pesan sobre su espalda. Por eso se queda quieto y respira, disfrutando por un momento de la certeza de saber que al fín se encuentra a pasos de su objetivo y que, si todo resulta como espera, ya no tendrá que correr para ganarle al tiempo.

La estancia está poco iluminada y se halla envuelta en tonalidades rojizas. El incienso crea pequeñas nubes sobre los objetos dandoles un aspecto difuso, casi onírico. El boticario siente que una sensación de irrealidad lo invade y debe aferrarse a la espada para tener un soporte material que lo ate al mundo físico y le diga que esto es real, que no es otra fantasía, que en verdad ha dado con el lugar.

El dueño de la tienda se deja ver entre unas cortinas. Es un jóven de aspecto delicado, con sus ojos desiguales y su apariencia andrógina, el boticario obtiene la evidencia de que se haya en el sitio correcto. Los dos se observan, se examinan. La certeza de que ninguno de los dos es humano pende en el aire como un saber no sabido. Por un momento no emiten palabra. El vendedor de medicinas percibe los interrogantes formulándose en la mente del jóven, pero no dice nada. Espera.

Al cabo de unos minutos el dueño de la tienda se presenta y lo hace pasar con una sonrisa que dice que no hará preguntas y que jugará al juego de pretender que su curioso visitante es un cliente más, un simple humano en busca de una mascota. El vendedor sonríe y agradece en silencio. Los dos pueden jugar este juego.

Le es ofrecido té y una variedad de dulces locales. Él acepta, no tanto porque lo desee sino más bien porque necesita nuevamente asegurarse que todo esto no es producto de su mente, que no se trata de un espejismo de sus deseos. El té insoportablemente dulce y la textura esponjosa del pastel le comunican que esta vez no tiene nada que temer. Que no despertará bañado en sudor con la decepción a flor de piel.

Ese pensamiento lo anima y lo dispone a pronunciar su petición. Las palabras se sienten ajenas en su boca, danzan en el aire y permanecen suspendidas entre los dos, invisibles pero con una presencia casi tangible. El conde D lo mira y las preguntas parecen querer escapar por sus labios pero él se contiene, duda. El boticario espera, no le molesta. Ha esperado tanto tiempo que unos minutos más ya no pueden dañarlo.

Finalmente el jóven pone en órden sus pensamientos. La situación es extraña, lo ha tomado por sorpresa y hace tanto que algo así no le ocurría, que no puede evitar sentirse inseguro. No sabe si la llegada de este inesperado visitante es un presagio pero por lo pronto decide ir a lo seguro, moverse por territorio conocido. Ante todo es un comerciante, peculiar sí, pero un comerciante al fín. Entonces habla de números y de existencias y en su discurso vuelve a ganar confianza. Luego pensará con cuidado el significado de todo aquello.

El boticario lo escucha con respetuosa atención. Por supuesto que conoce los costos y por esa razón ha tenido que esforzarse en vender la mayor cantidad de medicinas posibles. Él jamás le ha dado importancia al dinero, pero esta vez es esencial. Ésta vez el dinero es el primer paso.

Concretan la transacción como dos buenos negociantes. Un comprador y un vendedor, simple. Como si las preguntas del conde no tuvieran la relevancia suficiente para ser verbalizadas. Como si ambos hubieran llegado a un acuerdo tácito de naturalizar la rareza de toda la situación.

Se encuentran intercambiando cortesías cuando el detective León Orcot decide aparecer. Es su costumbre ingresar a la tienda sin anunciarse para dejarse caer en uno de los sillones, de modo que el acompañante del conde lo toma por sorpresa y lo hace detenerse en el lugar. Para disimular, en un acto de fingido profesionalismo frente al extraño, le comunica a D que su razón para visitarlo se debe a un asesinato ocurrido a unas calles de distancia. Lanzando curiosas miradas al sujeto de apariencia estrafalaria, consulta si alguno ha visto o escuchado algo. Ante la negativa de ambos, se queda ahí sin saber muy bien qué hacer y ese es el pié que aprovecha el visitante para retirarse.

Unos cuantos minutos después y luego de invitar a León con los dulces que han quedado, el conde puede permitirse meditar sobre los acontecimientos del día. Muy veladamente puede percibir que el detective se queja en uno de sus acostumbrados monólogos acerca de la gente que visita su tienda ( _Es que en serio ¿No hay nadie normal?_ ), pero él solo puede pensar en una cosa.

"Curioso"

León lo mira, con esa expresión tan suya que dice que no tiene ni idea de lo que está hablando.

"¿Por qué un kitsune querría visceras de sirena?"


	2. Como un cuerpo que no miente

Los dedos del conde D rozan apenas la crema de uno de los pasteles para perderse con lentitud criminal uno a uno en su boca. El detective Orcot no puede evitar estar fascinado ante el hipnótico espectáculo. No es usual que el conde manifieste un comportamiento tan mundano pero evidentemente se haya distraído. León lo escucha a medias parlotear algo acerca de una sirena. No está seguro si son las largas uñas rozar la comisura de sus labios o si es el efecto integrado del movimiento letárgico en sí, pero él no puede quitarle la vista de encima. Por ese motivo se siente cofuso cuando percibe que su compañero deja de hablar y lo mira como esperando algo ¿Una contestación, tal vez? _Piensa rápido León.._

"Recuerdo que una vez dijiste que las visceras de sirena servían para prolongar el tiempo de vida..."

 _Brillante._

Es todo lo que el detective puede decir acerca de las sirenas sin mencionar la película de Disney y espera que eso lo saque del aprieto de haber sido sorprendido mirando al otro como un bobo.

El conde lo observa algo indeciso. Hace practicamente cinco minutos que ha dejado de hablar del tema de la sirena para centrarse en el tema del kitsune, pero al parecer su querido detective necesita tiempo para procesar todo...

"Efectivamente, como ya le había dicho, ese es uno de sus atributos y eso es lo curioso del asunto. Los kitsunes son famosos en oriente por su acentuada longevidad. De hecho, su poder reside precisamente en esa cualidad, entonces ¿Por qué gastar esa suma de dinero en algo que ya posee por naturaleza?"

León Orcot no tiene idea de lo que es un kitsune. Está casi seguro de que D lo ha explicado pero teme preguntar temiendo quedar aún más en evidencia. Así que como buen detective hace lo que sabe hacer, construye hipótesis que den cuenta que ha estado pendiente de la charla y que no ha estado perdido pensando cómo esos finos dedos deben sentirse al rozar su piel.

"Bueno, tal vez desea prolongar aún más su tiempo de vida, o quizás sea un coleccionista de cosas desagradables. Tú sabes, uno de esos millonarios que no saben qué hacer con su dinero, tal vez sean para alguien más.."

En ese momento los ojos desiguales del conde se abren con sorpresa y una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

"Si..tal vez sea eso. Tal vez sean para alguien más..."

 _León, eres un genio_. Satisfecho consigo mismo, el detective cruza los brazos detrás de la cabeza en una postura relajada y aprovecha el momento para cambiar el tema.

Una semana ha pasado. A unas calles de distancia de la tienda, el boticario se halla frente a un pequeño frasco de contenido blanquecino. La habitación, un tuburio húmedo y venido a menos del barrio chino, hecho un caos de hierbas, pergaminos y otras sustancias de dudosa procedencia. Él mismo está hecho un desastre, las mangas arremangadas del kimono manchadas y chamuscadas, el obi olvidado en una esquina y sus manos temblorosas y sucias atestiguan los siete días y siete noches que ha pasado en vela para preparar aquella sustancia. Ha sido un trabajo extenuante hasta el hartazgo y en varias oportunidades ha temido que su torpeza lo hiciera fracasar. Pero finalmente, la fortuna se muestra a su favor y las visceras han hecho su trabajo. Ahora solo queda un ingrediente y todo estará listo.

El vendedor toma con cuidado la sustancia. Solo unas gotas, unas pocas gotas. No puede pasarse. El tiempo es esencial. La sustancia adquiere un tono verdoso y luego vuelve a enblanquecer. _¿Es suficiente?_ No puede saberlo. Jamás ha preparado una esencia de ese estilo así que solo puede especular. Se aparta un poco de la mesa para visualizar mejor el color y adquirir perspectiva.

Es entonces cuando el peso de la realidad lo devora. En un segundo es masticado y devuelto a esa inmunda habitación. Luego de tantas horas de trabajo incesante ahora es plenamente consciente de la tensión acumulada en su cuerpo, en sus articulaciones, en sus hombros. Percibe el vacío en su estómago producto de no haber ingerido alimentos. Sin embargo lo más pertubador son las preguntas.

 _¿Es eso lo correcto?_

Como viciosos ayakashis asaltan su mente y buscan desviarlo de su objetivo.

 _Un pecado, una aberración._

El boticario desea hacer gala de la seguridad que profesa al cazar mononokes. Sin embargo, esos no son espíritus sino sus propias dudas e inseguridades.

 _Es mejor que la naturaleza siga su curso._

Mononokes. Acaso, ¿Él era mejor que un mononoke? Es débil, tan débil que tiene que hacer todo eso para superar su debilidad.

 _Un egoísta, solo piensa en sí mismo._

El vendedor siente que la habitación comienza a dar vueltas por lo que tiene que sentarse. Instintivamente busca el tatami, pero solo se ofrece esa cama occidental como invitación al descanso. Le desagrada ese lecho, tan elevado y tan lejos de la firmeza de la tierra, le recuerda nuevamente que está demasiado lejos de casa, así que recargando su espalda en él opta por la seguridad que le brindan las maderas del curtido suelo. Se encuentra algo azorado, asi que en un gesto marcadamente humano se quita la bandana que cubre su cabello. Algo en esa acción le recuerda a él, de modo que se permite unos segundos para pensarlo.

 _Solo serán unos segundos._

Se encuentran en la residencia Sakai. Él está de espaldas y Odajima le exige explicaciones con su rudeza característica, en ese instante él se dá la vuelta y le dice que lo ama...

 _No._

Abre los ojos frustrado consigo mismo. Eso no ha ocurrido. Está harto de ser engañado por sus recuerdos así que busca otro. Uno más reciente, de esta vida...

 _No, no ahora. No, en este instante._

Los recuerdos del pasado estan teñidos de sus deseos y los actuales son demasiado dolorosos para ser evocados. Finalmente encuentra un aliado en su cuerpo. Su cuerpo no le miente, no disfraza la verdad y no duele como su mente.

Su estómago recuerda el vuelco que ha dado al cruzar sus miradas en aquella vida, sus manos rememoran la textura del hitatare al quitárselo por primera vez, sus labios la aspereza de su barba mal cortada...

Su cuerpo recuerda... y al evocar las sensaciones de sus encuentros con el samurai, él puede recuperar la fuerza para seguir.

Es entrada la noche cuando el detective Orcót se despide del conde. Camina con grandes zancadas envalentonado por los eventos recientes. En un momento de la tarde los dos se han quedado en un extraño silencio, ambos sentados en aquel sillón. Si se hubiera tratado de otra situación, León habría interpretado ese lapsus como el indicativo para besar a la chica. Pero ese no era el caso, él no estaba de conquista y D ciertamente no era una chica. Pero aún así...

Un extraño movimiento al frente lo saca de sus pensamientos. Una figura zigzaguea torpemente en la vereda. Extrañado, el detective se acerca pensando que se trata de un borracho.

"Oiga, ¿Se encuentra bien?"

León emite un jadeo de sorpresa al encontrarse frente al peculiar cliente con el que se había topado en la tienda la semana anterior. Su extraña apariencia y sus ropas, imposibles de olvidar. Está a punto de interrogarlo cuando la figura se desploma inerte a sus pies.


	3. Como un enemigo silencioso

El dueño de la tienda de mascotas se halla recogiendo la vajilla que ha utilizado para servir el té de ese día. Más bien, su cuerpo realiza esa tarea, ya que su mente se encuentra en otro lugar, en otro tiempo. Precisamente en esa misma tarde. El conde repasa los hechos una y otra vez llegando siempre a la misma conclusión. _Peligroso_. Eso ha sido peligroso. En cierto momento ha sentido la mirada de León sobre sí. Una mirada cargada de deseo, de promesas y expectativas y él casi ha cedido, seducido por la naturalidad de los eventos. Como si el besarse en ese instante respondiera no tanto a un deseo de ambos, sino a un órden natural de las cosas. Como si fuera lo esperable, como el sol de cada mañana, lo previsible. Pero él ha recapacitado justo a tiempo porque él sabe. Si toman ese riesgo todo se volverá confuso, caótico. Una vida de venganza no se termina de la noche a la mañana. No importa qué sienta él. Hay cosas que lo exceden, responsabilidades y tradiciones que no puede desoír...

El ajetreo en el hall de entrada lo alerta. León ha partido hace unos minutos _¿Habría olvidado algo?_ Su intuición no está errada, efectivamente se trata del detective, sin embargo lo que le resulta inesperado es el cuerpo que recarga su peso sobre su hombro. Otra vez él...

 _El kitsune._

El detective murmura algo que se entiende a medias producto del esfuerzo. Lo ha encontrado en la calle y se ha desmayado delante de él.

 _Extraño_.

El conde D saca sus propias conclusiones al tiempo que ayuda al detective a llevar al inconsciente kitsune hasta una habitación. Entre los dos lo depositan en una sencilla cama y casi al instante el dueño de la tienda chequea su respiración y sus signos vitales. Satisfecho con el resultado, busca alguna herida y es entonces cuando se percata del estado de sus ropas.

 _No se encontraba así cuando vino a verme ¿Qué le ha pasado?_ El colorido kimono, una vez distinguido e impecable ahora parece un harapo envuelto en manchas y chamuscaduras.

"Ayúdeme a desvestirlo..."

El detective lo observa algo indeciso, pero luego se percata de lo mismo que él y lo asiste en la tarea sin mayor dilación. Se encuentran en proceso de quitarle el kimono cuando algo cae al suelo. Alertado por el sonido, el detective recoge el frasquito semivacio, lo destapa y lo huele para verificar si se trata de un narcótico. No logra identificar ninguna sustancia.

"Entonces se ha tratado de eso..."

El conde habla y en sus palabras se traduce algo parecido al alivio.

"Este hombre ha pasado la última semana preparando el brebaje que se haya en ese frasco. Es natural que se encuentre exhausto.."

León pasa su vista del frasco a su interlocutor sin poder seguirlo del todo.

"En este momento, mi querido detective, tiene en sus manos la fuente de la juventud eterna."

Se encuentra en un lecho desconocido. A su alrededor la decoración de estilo oriental lo confunde.

 _¿Acaso ha regresado a Japón?_

Japón, su hogar. Ha vagado por todo el mundo exorcizando ayakashis, pero Japón siempre será su hogar, su refugio. El de ambos. Después de todo allí se conocieron. En esa vida, la primera vida, la más significativa para ambos...

Hace tiempo que han iniciado su viaje juntos y Odajima le interroga acerca de una medicina. Él puede responderle pero duda que su racionalidad de samurai le permita el ansiado entendimiento, entonces opta por bromear con él. Inventa historias, algunas fantásticas, otras reales. No importa. El samurai se queda tranquilo si él le responde algo. Lo que sea.

En esta vida también ha preguntado por una medicina y él ha respondido. Pero esta vez, no ha jugado con él. Le ha dicho la verdad y él le ha creído. Evidentemente tantas reencarnaciones lo han hecho mas perceptivo, menos racional. Eso juega a su favor, de modo que con esa verdad han viajado hasta América.

 _América.._

 _No ha vuelto a Japón, aún se encuentra en América._

El boticario vuelve a abrir los ojos _¿Cuándo los ha cerrado?_ Sus pensamientos estan fragmentados, inconexos y está cansado, tan cansado...pero se obliga ha despertar. A su alrededor la habitación adquiere forma. _Decoraciones chinas, no japonesas._ Se aclara a sí mismo. Su vista se pierde en un tapíz floreado. Las flores describen patrones intrincados en tonalidades negras y doradas. Le parecen bonitas. _Aquellas flores también eran bonitas._ De pronto un pensamiento lo asalta _¿Qué día es?_

Debe volver. No puede quedarse ahí, el tiempo corre como un enemigo silencioso y él aún no ha alcanzado su objetivo. Intenta incorporarse pero la habitación comienza a dar vueltas de una manera tan violenta que debe volver a recostarse para recuperar el equilibrio. Decide cerrar nuevamente los ojos.

 _Un momento, solo un momento._

El incienso lo envuelve como una dulce presencia.


	4. Como una reliquia del pasado

"¿Qué crees que le haya pasado?" Pregunta la niña de mirada amable y coletas.

"Quién sabe..solo espero que D no se lo quede, ya no hay espacio para nadie más.." Responde aburrido, el jóven de cuernos de carnero.

"Hey! ¿Crees que sea pariente de Ten-chan?" La niña parece esperanzada.

El jóven se encoge de hombros y sale de la habitación. Ha perdido interés.

La niña se queda unos instantes más junto al lecho del durmiente y luego sale también.

* * *

Ciertamente no es sencillo coincidir en las vidas. Las reencarnaciones del alma de Odajima son, como toda encarnación, imprevicibles. En ocasiones el destino los cruza y él puede percibir su esencia. Siempre puede percibir su esencia. Sin importar el aspecto físico que haya tomado, el siente el resonar de su alma a través del tiempo.

Cuando vuelven a verse son extraños. Él nunca está seguro de cuánto ha quedado de su querido samurai. Sin embargo el alma de Odajima lo reconoce..a su modo. A veces lo encuentra en el cuerpo de un niño y él se configura como su guardián y protector. El afecto es fraternal, inocente. Otras veces es ya un anciano cuando el azar los cruza y él lo acompaña en el ocaso de sus días, como un amigo, un compañero. Él intenta intervenir lo menos posible, temeroso que su presencia interrumpa de algún modo la rueda kármica.

Pero siempre lo espera...

Lo espera y teme. Teme porque sabe que esa vida puede ser la última, que eventualmente su alma accederá a otro plano y entonces ya no lo verá más. Es por esa razón que los intervalos entre encarnación y encarnación se vuelven lapsus infinitos, en los cuales él queda solo con sus recuerdos. Esos recuerdos que lo burlan y lo engañan, que se disfrazan de sus deseos y le muestran realidades ficticias, anheladas y él no sabe si son recuerdos reales o recuerdos de recuerdos..

Sin embargo, esta vida es diferente, inusual. Odajima tiene otro nombre, otro cuerpo, pero es él y lo ha buscado. Por supuesto no recuerda nada de sus vidas anteriores, pero se ha acercado a él de una manera diferente. Como un amante...

Él ha estado felíz. Tan felíz que el miedo ha redoblado su apuesta. Cada roce, cada beso le sabe a pérdida y se siente un tonto, porque debe disfrutar de estos momentos que son un regalo divino, pero no puede...

Unos meses después de su primera interacción entiende por qué. Su amante está enfermo. Un cangrejo negro lo devora desde adentro y aunque la enfermedad tenga el nombre de una constelación pequeña y débil, es lo suficientemente fuerte para llevárselo de ese mundo. Él sufre y no hay medicina en esta tierra que pueda curarlo, a excepción de..

Está prohibido. Él lo sabe. Los humanos no deberían poder tener acceso a las visceras de sirena. Pero es la única opción para permanecer definitivamente juntos y él ya no puede vivir otra pérdida, no de ese modo. Está desesperado...

En la tienda de mascotas, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, otro kitsune lo observa removerse inquieto entre las sábanas.

* * *

El conde D ha terminado de preparar el caldo de hierbas para que su inesperado invitado recupere las fuerzas. Ha estado cuidando de él los últimos días, alimentándolo con paños mojados y procurando que sus inciensos relajen su atribulada alma. Porque eso es lo que ha sentido la primera vez que lo ha visto. El tormento. En aquel momento no se ha atrevido a preguntar, ya que sintió que no debía inmiscuirse pero ahora que ha sido traído frente a su puerta..no puede sino más que ayudarlo.

Con el caldo en una bandeja, camina por los pasillos en dirección a la habitación cuando percibe voces. Los extraños chasquidos e inferencias en el sonido le dicen que hablan en otra lengua. Se detiene un momento y pone atención. No, ese lenguaje no es humano. Pero tampoco es un idioma que el comprenda. Ha sido olvidado con el tiempo, una reliquia de otra era. El lenguaje de los kitsunes. Acercandose aún más al lugar donde percibe el sonido, observa con muda sorpresa lo que a todas luces parece ser una discusión. No necesita hablarlo para entender. El lenguaje corporal es un idioma universal.

Ten-chan gesticula con sus manos y parece estar reprochando algo. Sus palabras llenas de siseos y extrañas inflexiones. El otro kitsune permanece en silencio, con la cabeza gacha aferrandose a su espada _¿De dónde la ha sacado? No recordaba que se la hubiera dejado cerca._ El invitado murmura algo aun sin levantar la cabeza y es entonces cuando, en un arrebato de cólera, Ten-chan toma la espada de entre sus manos y la arroja con fuerza hacia un costado de la habitación. D ingresa a la estancia, decidido a intervenir.

"¿Qué está..?"

"Debo irme." Interrumpe el kitsune sobre la cama, buscando frenéticamente con la mirada su espada. El conde D no comprende. Si bien Ten-chan tiene una personalidad especial, habría esperado que los dos se llevasen bien.

"¿Por qué..?"

"Y preguntas ¡¿Por qué?!"

Ten-chan lo encara de frente. Jamás lo ha visto tan enfadado. El joven retrocede instintivamente.

"¡Porque apesta a muerte! ¡Por eso!" Y con eso sale de la estancia hecho una furia.

El conde permanece de piedra en el lugar, sin saber que pensar. Como buscando una respuesta, observa al kitsune en el lecho. Se encuentra en el mismo estado de inmovilidad que él. Para ganar tiempo apoya la bandeja en una mesita y toma asiento a su lado.

"Desde luego, puede irse cuando lo desee..."

Su huesped ha dejado de buscar la espada y ahora lo mira expectante.

"Pero antes debe decirme..¿Para quién son las visceras de sirena?"


	5. Como una promesa incumplida

Los templos dedicados a la diosa Inari siempre se han configurado como refugios para él. No solo por la gran carga de energía espiritual que lo hace sentirse como en casa, sino porque son lugares poco frecuentados y silenciosos en una ciudad que avanza a un ritmo vertiginoso. En esos momentos descansa en las escalinatas disfrutando del tímido sol que empieza a aparecer por la mañana cuando lo vé.

Al principio no se inmuta. Otro espejismo producto de sus deseos, se dice calmadamente. Odajima sube una a una las escalinatas del templo cargando en sus manos una ofrenda de tofu. El sonríe, su imaginación ha hecho un gran trabajo esta vez. Odajima vestido de samurai ofreciendole tofu a él como si fuera una especie de Dios...parece que su inconsciente quisiera animar a su ego.

El espejismo ya se encuentra a pocos pasos de él y es entonces cuando parece reparar en su presencia.

"Ah, buenos días ¿También vas a la convención de cosplayers?"

Él no responde. La vestimenta que lo envuelve es parte de un disfraz, la peluca, la cicatriz en su rostro y la falsa katana en su cintura también lo son. Su cara, su cuerpo, su piel, también constituyen en cierto modo un disfraz. El disfraz que lo envuelve en esta vida. Pero él lo reconocería en cualquier parte...

El jóven se rasca la cabeza en un gesto de nerviosismo ante la falta de respuesta del extraño y mira distraído el plato en sus manos.

"Me dirijo a la convención, pero antes quería dejar una ofrenda..." El jóven sonríe y se presenta haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

 _Así que ese es el nombre que has recibido en esta vida._

Él se presenta también.

"¿Kusuriuri? ¿Vendedor de medicinas?"

El jóven lo observa algo dudoso. Es evidente que hace notorios esfuerzos para no resultar descortés, pero _¿En serio Kusuriuri?_

Cada vez que coinciden en las vidas él obtiene la misma reacción. No sabe si es genuino desconcierto ante la excentricidad del nombre o si por el contrario, existe una parte de su alma que reniega de él, porque muy en el fondo conoce su nombre verdadero. Sospecha que nunca lo sabrá.

"Mis padres no tenían mucha imaginación"

El joven, (debe promediar los veinte años humanos) estalla en una pequeña carcajada. Rápidamente ingresa al templo, dice una pequeña oración y luego sale con la misma velocidad con la que ha entrado. Se encuentra bajando las escalinatas cuando a medio camino se detiene abruptamente, gira la cabeza y lo observa.

"¿Vienes?"

Él permanece unos segundos en el lugar. Aún no sale de su asombro ante el repentino encuentro. No lo esperaba tan pronto. Su última encarnación ha sido..¿Cuándo?. No lo recuerda. No importa. Da una última mirada a la estatua que representa a su Diosa, un mudo agradecimiento y luego baja también.

Su compañero le sonríe y lo espera.

"Por cierto, ¿Quién eres? Yo soy Kenshin Shimura.. o por lo menos eso intento. No tenían peluca pelirroja, solo ésta..." Dice señalando la peluca marrón que cubre su cabello azabache.

 _Un samurai. Muy apropiado._

"¿Y bien?" El chico es impaciente y atolondrado.

 _Eso no ha cambiado._

"Inuyasha" Responde mecánicamente. El hecho de que pertenezca a otra era no significa que no esté al tanto de la cultura que lo rodea.

"¿En serio? Ah debí adivinarlo...has hecho un gran trabajo con las orejas y el cabello. Pero no estoy tan seguro de la ropa y la pintura. ¡Ah, pero quién soy yo para juzgar!" Con una risita nerviosa, el jóven se sonroja y pasa la mano por su cabello. Él siente como si fuera transportado siglos atrás. A un tiempo en el que Odajima se sonrojaba al preguntarle por sus atrevidas revistas.

* * *

Los días en su compañía transcurren rápidamente. O por lo menos eso le parece a él. Nunca está del todo seguro en relación al tiempo. El jóven es un extraño y no lo es. El alma del samurai palpita bajo su piel. Algunas miradas, algunos roces, ciertas maneras de pensar.. existen ocasiones en que él olvida y casi está a punto de llamarlo por otro nombre, un nombre que su alma ha tenido, pero que pertenece a otro tiempo. Es demasiado tentador, pero siempre se contiene antes de pronunciarlo.

Los días pasan y él continuamente se promete lo mismo " _Éste será el día, hoy me marcharé_." No desea inmiscuirse por demás en su vida. Conoce los riesgos. Su alma, como ser humano, debe realizar todo un trabajo kármico de aprendizajes y si él permanece demasiado cerca...desconoce los resultados, pero no le parece justo.

No es tan sencillo. El chico parece tener un imán para su persona. De alguna forma u otra siempre coincide con él. Lo invita a pasar tiempo juntos. Frecuentan templos y parques. En una ocasión, mientras pasean por un parque, el joven le compra un pinche de tofu frito. _Pensé que te gustaría_ , le dice a modo de explicación.

Cada vez que se despiden él se repite lo mismo" _Éste será el día..."_ , al principio es porque realmente lo cree. Luego es solo para aliviar la culpa de que otra vez ha fallado a su promesa.

* * *

Pasan tiempo juntos y eventualmente sucede lo inevitable. Él se siente un tonto porque lo ha visto venir. Desde ese primer cruce de miradas lo ha atisbado, pero no ha hecho nada. Ha dejado que se produzca y que lo atrape. Como una tormenta lejana que poco a poco va a acercandose hasta que finalmente no queda más que verse empapado por la lluvia. El amor de otro tiempo que contiene el alma del jóven se ha desbordado al fín y él no puede hacer nada más que recibirlo.

Se aman, se encuentran, se pertenecen y el chico está tan desenfrenado por la pasión y la inexperiencia de su juventud que al principio lo lastima. Cuando todo termina se deshace en disculpas porque ha visto sus lágrimas y las confunde por algo que no son. Él lo tranquiliza y le enseña. Más bien, le recuerda, la forma correcta para amarlo.

Sabe que ahora será doblemente difícil dejarlo.

* * *

Cuando sus miedos imaginados se vuelven miedos reales, él está confundido. Demasiado jóven, no debería suceder eso. Pero sucede y entonces el sabor de la perdida se vuelve real.

El chico le dice lo que tiene un día cálido de verano. Se lo dice sin darle demasiada importancia, con la omnipotencia de la juventud. Tampoco está muy seguro de lo que significa. Pero él sabe, lo ha visto innumerables veces. Es un padecimiento humano casi tan antiguo como él..tal vez más antiguo. Sabe eso y sabe algo más. No hay cura. Ese día de verano él empieza a caer.

Ya no puede dejarlo.

* * *

"Por favor..."

Otra vez le ha ocurrido. Se ha quedado perdido en sus pensamientos. Él sabe porqué. A partír de ahora todo va a volverse más confuso, debe apurarse. Pero antes..

"Debe decirme ¿Para quién son las visceras de sirena?" Vuelve a repetir el conde D ya que ha percibido su pequeña ausencia.

Debe responderle. Se lo debe. Sabe que aunque él no lo ha pedido, ha estado cuidando de él. Pero no es por eso que va a contarle la verdad. No es por un sentido de agradecimiento que va a mostrarle sus heridas y con eso va a volverlas reales. Aún mas reales si es eso posible. Es por otra razón. Una razón que parece querer esconderse y escapar tras la mirada del conde. Una razón que, a pesar de ser seres diferentes con circunstancias diferentes, los hace iguales. Él también ama.

Es por ese motivo que se arma de valor y respira hondo preparándose para enfrentarse a las palabras que van a salir de su boca. Por un segundo se encuentra perdido. Es una historia tan larga _¿Por dónde empezar?_ Entonces recuerda la pregunta del conde. _Si, no es un mal lugar._

"Eran para mi...las visceras eran para mi"


	6. Como un animal herido

Coloca las flores en agua. Sus pétalos son de un rosa pálido, casi traslúcido. Son bonitas. Tan bonitas que uno no pensaría...

No alcanza a cruzar toda la estancia cuando siente que es abrazado por detrás.

"Has vuelto" Le dice el chico con la cabeza hundida en su kimono. Él se sorprende un poco. No termina de acostumbrarse a las repentinas manifestaciones de afecto de su compañero. Odajima no era así, al menos no en el breve tiempo que pasaron juntos. Tal vez, si hubiera vivido más...

El chico es una versión más joven, más ingenua, menos curtida del antiguo samurai. Es curioso porque su alma ha pasado por mucho a lo largo de las múltiples encarnaciones, pero evidentemente ha realizado correctamente sus aprendizajes. Es posible percibirlo. No hay pesadas cargas que deba arrastrar, puede verlo en sus ojos. Por ese motivo teme aún más que nunca, que sea el final de la rueda kármica. Que se trate del fín del ciclo y que ésta sea su última oportunidad.

"Temí que no volvieras.." Lo abraza un poco más. Él percibe su miedo viajar a través de su cuerpo. Está enfermo, en un país extraño, con un idioma extraño, él también es practicamente un extraño, jamás le ha hablado a fondo acerca de sí mismo, siempre contestándole con evasivas.. sobradas razones para sentirse vulnerable.

"Nunca te dejaría" Lo dice y el chico no sabe hasta qué punto es verdad.

El joven se desembaraza de él y se dirige presuroso a preparar té. Se encuentra envuelto con una frazada aunque afuera el calor es agobiante. Está pálido, cada día más. Aunque haya dejado de tomar la medicina humana que lo descompone, él sabe que su bienestar actual es transitorio.

"Oh!..¡Has comprado flores! Supongo que están bien para alegrar un poco este lugar.." el joven se acerca al vaso con agua que actua como un improvisado florero. Algo ausente, pasa un dedo por la delicada superficie de las hojas.

"¿Las has conseguido?" Las palabras salen en un susurro. Casi como si temieran ser pronunciadas en voz alta.

Él sabe lo que le pide. Después de todo han viajado hasta ese lejano país para conseguirlas. Pero teme. Teme por lo que vaya a suceder, por las consecuencias, por todo. Pero tampoco puede verlo sufrir de ese modo. No puede vivir toda su agonía pudiendo hacer algo al respecto. Simplemente no puede.

Siempre ha sido un egoísta.

"Si, las he conseguido"

El rostro del chico se ilumina y corre en su dirección para abrazarlo. Él no hace nada. Ni siquiera quiere permitirse pensar, porque si lo piensa...

Ese mismo día prepara todo. El chico lo espera pacientemente en la cama. Siempre se siente mal por las tardes, y de todos modos no sabría como asistirlo.

Esa noche, él se acerca con el brebaje ya preparado en un frasco. El joven se incorpora en la cama y le sonríe.

"¿Cómo será?" Le pregunta mientras toma la bebida en sus manos.

"Al principio sentirás mareos, puede que veas cosas que no son reales... _O cosas que fueron reales en algun momento_ " _._ Pero eso no se lo dice. Lo que sí le dice es todo lo que puede esperar. Jamás ha preparado una bebida de ese estilo, pero se ha informado.

"Estaré contigo lo que dure el proceso.."

Sus palabras parecen infundirle tranquilidad. Lleva la bebida a sus labios y en un último gesto lo mira. Él tiene que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para frenar el impulso que lo ha invadido en el último segundo, porque el alma de Odajima lo ha mirado a través de los ojos del chico y él se ha sentido un cobarde.

"Hasta siempre" Le dice y bebe.

Él no puede evitar emitir un quejido de animal herido. Su control no ha dado para tanto y tiene que volver a recordarse el por qué hace todo eso.

 _Porque es un egoísta..._

Si, pero se ha dado cuenta de eso justo a tiempo.

El detective León Orcot odia el caso en el que trabaja pero no puede quejarse, él mismo ha pedido que se lo asignen pensando que al encontrarse a poca distancia de la tienda, el conde ha tenido algo que ver con él. Error. Se trata de un homicidio común y corriente. Ningun animal se halla involucrado. El caso es tedioso y los informes se acumulan sobre su escritorio. Lee sin leer los datos de la victima, inmigrante _por supuesto que sí,_ envenenamiento por atropina, tiene un nombre impronunciable. No hay sospechosos. Siempre sucede lo mismo con esos orientales.

León suspira y bebe un poco de café. Agrega un poco más de azucar. _¿Se ha hecho de un paladar más dulce al encontrarse tan en contacto con el conde?_ Sonríe. Se pregunta si D alguna vez será capaz de confesarle su verdadero nombre. Llegado el caso _¿Sería capaz de pronunciarlo?_

 _Si._

La respuesta se materializa en su mente con una certeza y una rapidez asombrosas. D es D, no es cualquier oriental anónimo del barrio chino. Es su...¿Su qué exáctamente? ¿Su amigo? ¿Su compañero? No es nada de eso. Pero el solo pensar que algo pudiese ocurrirle le hiela la sangre.

Debido a eso, el detective tarda unos minutos en reaccionar cuando recibe el informe de la pericia toxicológica. Ya había olvidado que había mandado a hacer ese análisis. Demora unos minutos, pero cuando las palabras del informe finalmente cuadran en su mente, siente que su cuerpo no es lo suficientemente rápido para salir de la habitación. No alcanza a explicarle a nadie a donde va y con la premura casi olvida las llaves del auto. No hay tiempo que perder.

El conde D corre peligro.


	7. Como una verdad innombrable

El conde D aún se encuentra absorto por la historia que acaba de escuchar. Ha sido una historia tan larga como el tiempo, ha comprendido siglos y sin embargo, de alguna manera ha sido reducida a la brevedad de esa tarde. Las preguntas se arremolinan en su mente como abejas zumbando alrededor de un panal. Aunque solo una es realmente importante.

"¿Él sabía?" Pregunta en un susurro.

El kitsune no responde. Hasta ahí ha llegado su posibilidad de poner sus heridas en palabras. Sabe que si le muestra esa herida, se desangrará ahí mismo, en esa habitación, y él no puede darse ese lujo. No, hasta llegar a Japón.

El conde no recibe una respuesta verbal, pero no es importante. Él ha comprendido de todas formas.

 _No, no sabía._

León baja las escaleras de la tienda a una velocidad que casi lo hace caer en un par de ocasiones. Su mente está poblada de horribles posibilidades _¿Y si ha llegado demasiado tarde?_ Su oficio lo ha expuesto a escenarios terribles a lo largo de los años y todos parecen querer presentarse al mismo tiempo. Piensa en el conde. _Él tiene que saber, tiene que haberse dado cuenta._

La primera vez que vió al extraño cliente pudo percibirlo. Algo no le agradaba de él. No era su peculiar forma de vestir ni su aspecto en general. Se trataba de algo más. En su momento no le dio importancia. No puede ceder a cada llamado de su intuición. Sin embargo, decidió llevarse consigo aquel misterioso frasquito por si acaso.

Ahora, con los informes de las pericias, puede dar sentido a los eventos. Sobretodo al malestar que ha sentido al encontrarse con él. Se trata de una sensación de lo más curiosa, que solo se presenta en el primer contacto con una persona. Como una chispa en una habitación, extremadamente fácil de pasar por alto y muy difícil de conceptualizar, pero cada vez que se encuentra con ella siempre significa lo mismo.

Está en presencia de un asesino.

Encuentra a D de pie a mitad de la estancia. No está haciendo nada en particular, solo esta ahí, como perdido en un lapsus temporal. El detective Orcot siente alivio, pero eso no evita que corra hacia él y lo palpe con sus manos buscando posibles heridas.

"¡Detective!¿Qué…?

"¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Has bebido algo que te haya dado ese extraño cliente?" Le pregunta León con su voz de detective, la que usa solo cuando se encuentra de oficio y la situación es grave.

"¿Qué?" El conde no sale de su asombro. No estaba preparado para el súbito contacto físico. El tono en la voz de su compañero lo pone en alerta.

"¡Dime! ¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunta de nuevo, no importa que lo haya visto entero, que no presente heridas visibles, tiene que escucharlo de su boca.

"Estoy bien. No he bebido nada. Quiere decirme ¿Qué sucede?"

Recién en ese instante León respira y el alivio es tan grande, que su mente racional se suspende, no mide y lo abraza. Luego se ocupará de dar las explicaciones necesarias, se justificará, fingirá demencia…no lo sabe. Solo sabe que en ese instante debe sentirlo lo más cerca posible, porque D está vivo y no hay nada en ese momento que sea más importante.

Permanecen así ¿Cuánto? Tal vez un minuto, tal vez siglos. Lo esencial es que cuando se separan son distintos. Algo en su relación ha comenzado a cambiar. Como un reloj que es echado a andar en una lejana habitación, el cambio es imperceptible pero posee la contundencia del tiempo y entonces D lo sabe, ya no hay marcha atrás.

"¡¿Dónde está?! ¡ _El_ cliente! ¡¿Dónde está?!"

León ha vuelto a sus cabales y ha roto el encanto de la situación previa con su explosiva personalidad.

"Se encuentra descansando en el cuarto de huespedes" D lo observa algo fastidiado. No pudo haber existido un momento menos apropiado para que el detective eligiera ser sagaz.

León desenfunda su arma, toma las esposas y se dirige con paso decidido a la habitación contigua. Está tan metido en su rol policial, que casi choca con la figura del conde quien se ha puesto en su camino a una velocidad inhumana.

"¡Apártate, tengo que hacer un arresto!"

"No" Le dice simplemente el dueño de la tienda.

"¿Disculpa?" Cree haber entendido mal.

"No puedo permitirle pasar." D se halla frente al pasillo que conduce al cuarto de huespedes. León nota que ha adoptado una posición que dice que está dispuesto a luchar. Los animales a su alrededor se alteran, la tensión se percibe en el aire.

"¿Acaso estás demente? ¡Ese sujeto es un asesino! Ha sido el culpable del homicido de un muchacho a pocas cuadras de distancia. ¡El mismo veneno que se halló en el cuerpo estaba en ese frasco suyo! ¡Menuda fuente de eterna juventud!" Concluye ironizando las palabras dichas por el conde días atrás.

D lo sabe y entonces comprende la preocupación del detective. _Temió que algo me sucediera_. Un tierno calor se aloja en su pecho y eso hace que baje sus defensas y la tensión se disipe.

"Bien, pero aun así no puede pasar. No, sin una órden de allanamiento, al menos."

"¿Qué?". El detective parece totalmente desconcertado.

"Usted conoce la ley" El conde juega con uno de los extremos de su vestimenta, poniendo su mejor cara de ingenuidad.

León no puede creerlo. Desde luego que conoce la ley, pero _¿En serio..?_ Sabe que D tiene razón, pero obtener una órden tomará días y con los contactos que el conde posee en el departamento, duda que la órden vaya a ser efectuada...solo le queda una opción.

"Bien, entonces me quedaré aquí de guardia hasta que el sujeto se recupere" _Cuando salga por esa puerta será mio._ Piensa triunfante.

El conde ha sido tomado por sorpresa. Realmente no esperaba esa posibilidad. Finalmente suspira derrotado.

"Bien, supongo que no tengo otra opción."


	8. Como dos extraños

"Me temo que marcharse va a resultar imposible en este momento." Le dice el conde D a su invitado mientras acomoda el té en una mesilla cercana.

 _La policia lo sabe._ Esa frase queda implícita en el aire. Él no se molesta en decirla en voz alta, no desea arruinar la tarde con los avatares de la justicia humana.

El kitsune lo mira desde el lecho. La curiosa espada ha vuelto a sus manos y ahora él acaricia la cabeza demoníaca con gesto ausente.

"Oh, eso es...inoportuno." En verdad lo és. Había deseado tanto volver a su hogar. _No, no su hogar_ , se corrige. Su verdadero hogar estaba en el alma de un hombre que alguna vez conoció, un hombre al que entregó todo de sí mismo incluído su nombre y al que tuvo que asesinar con sus manos hace algunas noches atrás. Japón nunca sería como aquel hogar, pero dadas las circunstancias, era lo más similar, era a lo único que podía acceder.

No recuerda gran cosa de sus primeros pasos en este mundo, esas memorias son demasiado lejanas, demasiado borrosas para acceder a ellas. Solo recuerda una cosa, más bien un color: rosa. Rosa aquí y allá, bailaba con el viento, caía suavemente sobre sí. Le agrada el rosa, es familiar, es conocido..Japón siempre ha tenido mucho rosa y tal vez por eso siente que es correcto volver al lugar donde cree que todo empezó.

Hasta el momento, ha procurado mantener la compostura, ha luchado contra el tiempo para lograr ese último objetivo. Ahora sabe que es imposible. Otro deseo que no cumplirá, no es nuevo, pero en verdad le habría gustado.

"Eso _será_..realmente inoportuno" Remarca adrede el futuro en la oración.

El conde no lo mira, sirve el aromatico té en una vajilla que parece costosa.

"Tal vez" Por supuesto comprende las reservas del kitsune y desea darle tranquilidad "Pero uno no puede predecir a dónde van a llevarlo los hilos del destino" Le ofrece la taza y le sonríe. El huesped le agradece en silencio.

León Orcot ve pasar las horas en la sala de estar de la tienda. Ha llamado a la oficina avisando que se tomaría vacaciones adelantadas para poder hacer su guardia sin interrupciones. Sabe que si dice la verdad, su jefe va a volver a regañarlo diciendole que necesita pruebas y que debe cumplir un sin número de protocolos administrativos que el odia para poder realizar el arresto en el domicilio. Si lo hace de ese modo el sujeto podría escapar y él no va a permitirlo.

Así que a eso se ha reducido su día, a ver pasar las horas y a ser atiborrado de dulces por el conde. Está tan aburrido. Para colmo su plan tiene un defecto ¿ _Qué sucederá en la noche?_ No puede permanecer indeterminadas horas de vigilia y si se duerme está seguro de que D tomará esa oportunidad para escabullir al sujeto de su hogar. Pero ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás, se ha precipitado al hablar y ahora debe sostener su palabra. Está frustrado y D lo nota.

"¡Oye, tú!"

"¿Si? ¿Mi querido detective?"

León odia la voz melosa que el conde utiliza para su persona cuando sabe que ha ganado alguna discusión.

"¿Vas a decirme que rayos pasa con ese tipo? ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Por qué lo proteges?"

D, se detiene a mitad de la estancia y lo observa con cuidado. _Bien, ha llegado el momento de hablar. Ahora está dispuesto a escuchar._ Su postura cambia, se tensa como si estuviese a punto de librar algun tipo de batalla.

"Son muchas preguntas" Se sienta frente al detective.

"Tengo tiempo, como puedes ver" Le dice León masticando con furia un malvavisco.

El conde sonríe y entonces comienza el relato, busca utilizar las mismas palabras que el kitsune ha utilizado con él. No ahorra detalles, no suprime los eventos fantásticos. Él siempre ha sido honesto con el detective, tal vez ha omitido algun que otro dato a lo largo de los años, pero siempre ha buscado ir con la verdad. Esta vez no se reserva nada, desea contarle la historia del kisune exactamente como fue compartida con él.

Siente que León debe conocerla, porque aunque él aun no lo sepa, también les pertenece.

Él sabe que no le queda mucho, que las horas son preciosas. Por eso quiere mantenerse despierto y consciente el mayor tiempo que pueda. Sin embargo, los sueños parecen tener voluntad propia e interrumpen su vigilia continuamente. A veces son tan reales...tan reales que él no puede distinguirlos de la realidad.

"¡Debemos llamar a una ambulancia!"

El detective Orcót ha escuchado pacientemente la historia del conde. Desde luego no ha creído la mayor parte _¿Vidas pasadas?¿Reencarnaciones?¿Kitsune?¿Visceras de sirena?_ Todos esos datos se han acumulado en su mente como ruido ambiente. El solo se ha centrado en lo fundamental. El sujeto también ha bebido el veneno. Atropina, un derivado de la belladona. Se ha informado que se utiliza terapeuticamente para tratar dolores de cabeza y otra variedad de síntomas...pero su sobredosis resulta en un veneno mortal. Desconoce cómo es que aún se encuentra vivo.

El conde permanece quieto en el lugar sin inmutarse por la súbita reacción del detective. Ya lo esperaba. Poniendose de pié lentamente, se acerca a él y toma su rostro entre sus manos.

"Ya no hay nada que hacer por él. Ese ha sido su deseo." Le dice con su voz más suave, la que utiliza para hablarle a sus animales más pequeños.

León no comprende por qué el conde se encuentra ahora tan cerca, desea replicarle pero ese olor dulzón no lo deja y de pronto siente tanto sueño...

D sostiene el cuerpo del detective entre sus brazos evitando que se golpee contra el suelo.

 _Hasta aquí puede intervenir, detective Orcót._

Le dá la espalda. _¿Por qué le da la espalda?_ No comprende...

El espíritu de la espada, su otra mitad, su oscuridad. Está de pie junto a la cama en la que él descansa y no lo mira, solo está ahí dándole la espalda...Él siente su rechazo ¿Por qué el rechazo..?

 _Oh._

Ha entendido. Lo juzga por sus acciones. No ha querido compartir ese destino. Él, que lo ha salvado en tantas ocasiones, que lo ha protegido de los ayakashis, que lo ha mantenido vivo... Lo comprende. Realmente lo comprende. Es natural que lo sienta como una traición.

 _Perdóname._

Quiere decírselo. Desea agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por él, pero las palabras no salen de su boca y él se aleja..

 _¡No!_

El conde D está a su lado en un instante. Arde en fiebre. Coloca un paño frío sobre su cabeza. Él no lo vé, no puede verlo porque su vista se encuentra fija en la figura de su otra mitad que se aleja por la puerta.

"Puede durar días, semanas..quién sabe. Será una molestia. Debiste dejarlo ir cuando se presentó la oportunidad.." Ten-chan habla y la frustración es palpable en sus palabras.

"¿ Las visceras de sirena...?"

"Si. Es curioso como algo que puede dar la vida eterna también puede quitarla. Mezcladas con el veneno apropiado resultan mortales para nosotros." El kitsune no quita la vista de su par, quien agoniza en la habitación. "Un egoísta, tenía una misión, todos tenemos una misión. No le ha importado y quedamos tan pocos...cada vez menos, y ¡Él se dá este lujo!" Ten-chan se retira pateando el suelo.

El conde ha estado a punto de decirle algo. Por fortuna se ha frenado justo a tiempo. En el fondo puede entenderlo. No es el enojo sino la angustia la que habla por su boca. Después de todo, él también es perseguido por el fantasma de la soledad.

Siente miedo. Cuando los dolores son intensos piensa que es el fín. Pero no y el dolor continua. No deseaba sufrir, aunque sabe que en el fondo se lo merece.

No debió hacer eso, no debió involucrarse tanto en su vida, no debió envenenarlo, no debió dejarlo ahí en esa horrible habitación tan lejos de casa, debió darle un entierro apropiado, uno con flores velas, inciensos, digno de su alma...

No debió mentirle..esa es su herida más grande y la que al fín de cuentas acabará por devorarlo.

Estaba tan desesperado. Había pensado que las visceras de sirena eran una posibilidad, su última oportunidad para estar juntos. Habían llegado a América con esa promesa, sin embargo se había percatado justo a tiempo. Estaba siendo un egoísta. La naturaleza humana se basaba en continuas muertes y renacimientos, esa era su misón y su aprendizaje como especie. Él iba a negárselo. Iba a arrastrarlo hasta un destino inmortal, negándole para siempre un descanso. Lo amaba demasiado para hacerle eso _._ Pero tampoco podía verlo sufrir mientras su cuerpo se apagaba de a poco.

Por esa razón había tenido que fingir, le había mentido. Le había dicho que el veneno en ese frasco era su oportunidad para estar juntos y él le había creído.

Le había creído...

El dolor lo consume pero ésta vez, él lo abraza. Es justo. Lo merece..

Lo merece porque ha querido ver a su amante conducirse hasta la muerte sin miedo, pacíficamente, con una sonrisa y él es un egoísta por eso.

Cuando Odajima ingresa a la habitación él sonríe. Lo había esperado todo este tiempo. Se vé justo como lo conoció aquella vez, con su ropa de samurai, su barba mal cortada...su primera vida.

Se sienta en la cama y lo abraza por detrás. Él se siente felíz, no es una alucinación, no podría haberlo incorporado si se tratara de una alucinación. De pronto recuerda, quiere pedirle perdón por todo, por haberlo dañado y por haberse dañado a sí mismo, pero hace mucho que las palabras no pueden salir de su boca y él se altera.

"Está bien, está bien" Le dice el samurai y describe círculos en su espalda. "Lo sé"

Él se tranquiliza y solo entonces puede permitirse descansar.

El conde D observa a Ten-chan sostener al kitsune sobre la cama hasta que su cuerpo poco a poco se desvanece en pequeñas partículas rosas. Siente pena, no le agrada esa muerte, sin funeral, sin cuerpo, es como si él nunca hubiera existido.

León Orcot está a su lado. Hace poco que ha despertado del sueño provocado por sus inciensos. No sabe cuánto recuerda o si recuerda algo en lo absoluto.

"Es peculiar..."

D lo obseva.

"Lo que sucede con las sirenas si aman...debido a su naturaleza, no pueden vivir en tierra firme, pero tampoco pueden llevar a un humano a vivir con ellas. Me he despertado con ese pensamiento. Aún no comprendo por qué..."

D lo observa y aunque su tristeza es grande le sonríe.

"Si, definitivamente es un dilema."

Fin


	9. Epílogo

A su alrededor destellos de luz bailan, lo atraviesan y juegan con él. Los colores se funden, se disipan, no permanecen mucho tiempo en una sola tonalidad.

Es agradable. Familiar.

Lo que más le agrada es que ha dejado de sentir dolor. Recuerda que el dolor lo consumía, no lo dejaba concentrarse en otra cosa...ahora puede. Puede pensar, recordar su vida... mientras permanece en la calidez, los eventos de su centenaria existencia pasan frente a él. Como un libro cuyas hojas son movidas por el viento, las imágenes se suceden y él recuerda..

Es curioso, antes todo tenía otro tono, otra relevancia. Se pregunta por qué.

Ha de ser porque en ese lugar no existe el miedo y siempre ha visto las cosas a través de él, se dice. En su vida, el miedo ha estado continuamente a su lado como un acompañante omnisciente. Aunque él no se percatara de ello, ha estado en las sombras, haciendolo temer por no poder completar su misión, por los mononokes que amenazaban con arrastrarlo con ellos, por perderse a sí mismo, pero fundamentalmente por perderlo a él...

Él.

Siempre él. Se pregunta cómo estará, si su alma habrá trascendido definitivamente o si deberá enfrentar más encarnaciones. Siente pena. Si vuelve al plano físico él ya no estará ahí para acompañarlo..

Como si sus pensamientos hubiesen sido escuchados por una voluntad superior, percibe la presencia del alma de Odajima a su alrededor. Lo envuelve, lo acompaña...

 _¿Tu también estas aquí?_

Si aún tuviera corazón, éste se hincharía de alegría. Pueden permanecer para siempre ahí, en la calidez.

Los dos, sin miedo, sin dolor..Pero él se aleja.

 _¡No!_

Quiere llamarlo, quiere pedirle que no lo haga, pero todo es tan difícil sin un cuerpo. Se inquieta.

 _¡Vuelve!_

Para su sorpresa su alma regresa. ¡Si! Lo ha logrado, está felíz..tan felíz. Eventualmente su presencia vuelve a alejarse, pero ésta vez él ya no se preocupa...

Puede hacerlo volver cuando quiera.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado en la calidez, pero algo ocurre.

 _¿Qué es?_

No puede entenderlo, pero no le agrada. Es un malestar.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Ha hecho algo malo?_

El malestar aumenta. No puede pensar. La calidez se aleja. Debe luchar, no sabe bien cómo pero es lo que debe hacer..

Ojalá no hubiera olvidado las palabras. Si pudiera recordarlas todo sería más fácil y podría llamar al malestar por su nombre.

 _Frío._

Despierta. La luz se cuela por un agujero. Él está dentro de la oscuridad. Debe salir a la luz.

Es recibido por una infinitud de olores, imágenes y sonidos que aturden sus sentidos. Está tan confundido que solo puede quedarse quieto en el lugar. ¿Ha cerrado los ojos? Debe abrirlos. Ve que unas figuras altas se le vienen encima.

 _¿Peligro?_

Por instinto se agacha pero nada lo lastima. Vuelve a abrir los ojos. Las figuras no se mueven, solo estan ahí. Deja pasar un rato pero nada cambia.

 _No se mueven. Solo hacen ruido._

Levanta la vista, de ahí proviene el sonido. Mira a su alrededor, son muchos, tantos que se siente agradecido de que no se muevan. Se queda quieto, simplemente escuchando.

 _No peligro_ , concluye al fín. Antes conocía una palabra para ellos..¿Cuál era?

 _Arboles._

La palabra se presenta en su mente con una certeza inquietante y él se asusta porque siente como si hubiera alguien más ahí con él.

 _¿Peligro?_

Espera. No sucede nada. Los arboles continuan haciendo su sonido. La voz no vuelve a hablar. Camina unos metros y comprueba que está solo. Nota que bajo sus patas también están las cosas que hacen ruido sobre los arboles. Esas también tienen un nombre...

 _Hojas._

La voz ha vuelto a hablar y él por instinto enseña los dientes. No sabe a qué, pero por si acaso los enseña. Sin embargo, no hay nadie más ahí y la voz tampoco le resulta del todo amenazante. Solo lo inquieta su contundencia.

Piensa un momento, aunque sin lenguaje no es sencillo. Parece que la voz aparece bajo determinada circunstancia. Observa a su alrededor. ¿Dónde se encuentra?

 _Bosque._

Ya no se altera. Incluso está felíz. Ha comprendido cuándo aparece la voz y para qué sirve. Está ahí para recordarle cosas..Siente que algo se mueve detrás de él. Se asusta. Vuelve a enseñar los dientes.

 _¿Peligro?_

No está del todo seguro. Esa cosa parece parte de sí mismo, pero a la vez es como si tuviera voluntad propia.

 _Cola._

Dice la voz y él medita. Hay algo extraño en ella, como si alguna vez la hubiera perdido y ahora la volviera a encontrar ... no está del todo seguro de la sensación que le provoca. Ese pensamiento es demasiado complejo aún, no está preparado para comprenderlo.

 _No peligro._

Puede decirse. Recorre el lugar y la voz se presenta de vez en cuando para ponerle nombre a las distintas cosas que se encuentra. No se aleja demasiado. Al cabo de unos minutos de recorrer siente que algo le incomoda, un malestar, no le agrada.

 _Frío._

Dice la voz y él sabe que debe volver al lugar conocido. Se ayuda con su olfato, hay un aroma familiar, que lo ayuda a ubicarse. Pronto descubre que el aroma viene de adentro de un arbol. Se mete en su interior por una abertura y el malestar disminuye. Huele con atención. Hay algo dentro del arbol que no es parte de él _¿Qué es?_ No se mueve y es cálido. De ahí proviene el olor familiar.

 _Hogar._

Esa palabra le trae tantas sensaciones. No puede comprenderlas..le falta mucho para eso aún. Se acurruca sobre..

 _Hitatare. Ropa. Humano._

Son muchas palabras, se confunde. No importa. Ya pensará luego en ellas, ahora está cansado. Demasiadas sensaciones por un día. Se duerme, sueña y en el sueño un humano que él ha conocido alguna vez coloca esa ropa sobre sí y se aleja.

 _Odajima._

Dice la voz y él en el sueño sonríe.

En el exterior, los cerezos comienzan a desprender sus delicados pétalos como si de algun modo festejasen el nacimiento del nuevo kitsune en el mundo.

Fín

N. De A: Bien, lo sé, un guiño a mi fic "Los hijos de Inari". Menuda paradoja espacio-temporal he creado. No me importa. Fuí felíz. Espero que ustedes también hayan sido felices al leerlo (al menos al final, jeje).

Ha sido una historia trágica por demás. Como siempre, mi eterno agradecimiento a SirenaLoreley, la sirena que me ha ayudado a compartirles este "Dilema".


End file.
